


Playing Doctor with Holtz

by ForeverFemslash



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fingerfucking, I just wanted to see Hotlz be topped, Mention of blood, Oral, PWP, PWP without Porn, Playing Doctor, Smut, Top!Erin, Vaginal Fingering, bottom!Holtzmann, there is a small amount of plot I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 10:49:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8442991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverFemslash/pseuds/ForeverFemslash
Summary: Holtzmann hurts herself, sexy time ensue





	

AN: This is the first Fic I have finished in a very long time so comments and critique is very appreciated 

* * *

 

Erin could hear a cacophony of bangs and crashes before she heard a loud pained scream. Then  everything went silent. Erin and Holtzmann where the last to stay back at the old fire station. They usually where the last to stay back, both tinkering on their latest projects. Erin wasn’t sure if she should check on the blonde engineer but after a period of silence it was probably best. Erin’s feet took her up the stairs so quickly she almost fell when the stairs ended.

“Are you okay Holtzy?” Erin said still unsure if anything in Holtz’s lab was going to blow up on her.

“Yes I am fine” Jillian tried to shake off the pain in her leg with a smile and a wink. 

Erin could see the pain in her eyes as she tried to lean nonchalantly on her work bench. She walked over to see the mess of machine parts laid out on the floor. The bright red gash on the blonde’s leg none became visible to her. The blood rushed from Erin’s face at the thought of Jillian being hurt.

“It looks like you have seen a ghost cutie” Holtzmann smiled

“Come on we need to get you cleaned up, and I am not taking no for an answer” Erin insisted.

Jillian put her arm around the brunettes with a huff and she got an arm around the waist. Erin thought how nice it was to be this close to her. Holtzmann was so warm against her. They slowly walked down the stairs making sure the engineer didn’t put too much weight on her leg.

 In the kitchen Jillian pushed herself up onto the bench “So doc is it bad”. Erin examined the wound, the blood had stared to clot and it wasn’t as deep as she thought. “It just needs some disinfecting and some patching up” Erin replied getting the medical supplies from the cabinet. “Oh no doc are you going to have to amputate it” Holtzmann said pulling an exaggerated frown. Erin tried to hold back a laugh but ended up giggling into her hand

“Um Holtz?”

“Yes Doc”

“You are going to have to…” Erin trailed off looking at her shoes

“I didn’t catch that last part” Jillian smiled “Oh no you are going to chop it off”

“I can’t get the plaster on with your pants in the way” The physicist blurted out. 

“You will have to buy me dinner first” Holtz smirked at the other woman.

“Maybe once you can walk properly”

The blonde smiled and shook her head as she slowly unzipped her brown slacks. “Would you mind giving me a hand” Jillian said gesturing to her pants. “Oh of course” The brunette replied grabbing the waist band of the blonde’s pants. Her fingers slowly grazed skin of her thighs as she pulled down the other woman’s pants. Erin must have been made of ions because her fingers sent jolts up her body.

Once Holtzmann’s pants hit the ground they locked eyes. Holtz almost looked vulnerable in sitting on the bench in her black underwear. Erin had to shake her head to snap herself out of all the thoughts she was having, all the things she wanted to do right now. She had to clean and dress the wound on Holtzy’s leg. She would have much rather be undressing the rest of her.

Jillian let out a wince as the antiseptic hit her gash. Erin let out some soothing sounds and rubbed the back of her leg before applying the oversized plaster.

“You owe me dinner now” The engineer joked. Erin wanted to say she would much rather eat what is already on the bench. However, all she could muster was a smile and “You might need some pants”. “Will I now, cutie” Jillian said putting her arms on Erin’s shoulders “In my experience you never need pants”.  If Erin didn’t kiss this beautiful woman in front of her she was going to regret. She took the plunge and gave her a quick soft kiss. Holtz lips where softer than Erin thought.

 

Holtzmann pulled her in for another kiss. It was hard and Holtz teeth grazed against Erin’s mouth. Erin wrapped her hands around the blue eyed babe’s hips. There were many more kisses each one more frantic than the last. “I thought you would never get the hint” Jillian teased between kisses. Erin responded by pulling on the back of her shirt. Holtz ran her fingers down the front of Erin’s button-up shirt. She nodded before kissing the nape of the engineer’s neck. Slowly sucking as the woman fumbled with the buttons. Holtzmann would have torn the shirt right off her back if she didn’t think she would get scolded for ruining her favourite shirt or something in the same vein.

 

The brunette slowly kissed up and down Jillian’s neck. She enjoyed every second. Erin could feel the other woman shake under her as each suck and kiss was drawn out. As she was finally free of her shirt she bit the blonde hard and ground her teeth against her neck. Jillian grabbed the back of her head and pulled tight. Erin moaned into her neck which led to herself half holding back a moan.

“May I take off yours” Erin whispered into Holtz ear. “Please” Jillian practically moaned. Erin pulled up her frayed and paint stained tank top. Who thought Jillian Holtzmann would be the type of gal to wear matching black underwear on a regular basis. Erin took in all the of the gorgeous woman she saw in front of her. She leaned in for a more passionate intense kiss. Holtz bite Erin’s lip hard. Erin grabbed her breast just as hard in protest.

She started rolling her hand around the breast. Holtz bit her lip and smiled into her. Jillian ran her hands up and down the physicist’s sides. The brunette slowly traced down the other woman’s body. She slowly got onto her knees in front of the blonde. She began slowly kissing up Holtz thighs. If neither of them where soaked before they were now. Hotlz toned legs quivered under each kiss, it was electric. Each kiss soft and tender, sucking slowly and occasionally nibbling.

Erin looked up at the woman in front of her with begging in her eyed. Jillian slowly lowered her panties maintaining eye contact with Erin. “Absolutely perfect” Erin said smiling from ear to ear. The blonde just whimpered in reply. She started sucking softly of her clit. Jillian moaned low and deep. Her hip buckled under her mouth.

Erin slowly started licking up the other women’s wet folds. Sucking on her clit, hard. Jillian grabbed Erin’s hair pulling it hard. “Please fuck me” Jillian moaned. With that she was rewarded with two fingers. Her hands let go of Erin’s hair and had too steady themselves on the edge of the bench. Erin was slowly teasing her with soft and slow thrusts as she sucked on her clit.

“Please more” Jillian begged as she pushed her hips against Erin’s fingers. Erin started fucking her hard curling her fingers into her deep. Hotlzmann’s hips tried press against Gilberts fingers. “Erin yes” she cried out. She could feel the pressure growing inside of her. She tightened against Erin and moaned louder as she came. She rode out the waves of orgasm on Erin’s fingers.

Erin placed a soft kiss on her thigh and stood up. She slowly put her shirt back on as Erin watched. “Don’t you want anything” Holtzmann offered. “Maybe when your leg isn’t bleeding” Erin smiled as Holtz put her shirt back on. “You might want these back” Erin said picking up Hotlz’s underwear off the floor. “No keep them” Jillian said smugly.


End file.
